Namiętne Serca 3
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: W konwencji slash. Albus Dumbledore vs Uczniowie.


Klasa siedziała jak na rozżarzonych węglach. Jedna dziewczyna pochlipywała, ale żadna z jej koleżanek nie śmiała podnieść ramienia, by ją poklepać i dodać otuchy w tej mrocznej chwili, mrocznej chwili edukacji. Chwili porażki i zawiedzionego zaufania dyrektorskiego.

– Nikt z was nie zdał! – fuknął rozzłoszczony Albus Dumbledore, przeglądając niedbale i gniotąc wypracowania uczniów, o nic już się nie troszcząc. – Nikt! Cały rok siedzieliście na moich zajęciach! A takich bzdur to jeszcze żem na oczy nie widział! Ani jedna osoba nie zadała sobie tyle trudu, by choć zajrzeć do mej książki!

Trzasnął kartkami papieru o drewno biurka, co wywołało respekt, podziw i grozę. Dyrektor w przypływie złości musiał magicznie usztywnić papier. Dziewczyna płakała dalej. Albus otarł wierzchem dłoni kącik ust i spojrzał na prace trochę inaczej. Gdy ręka oderwała się od ust, uczniowie ujrzeli uśmieszek. Nauczyciel rzekł:

– No zobaczmy na przykład, na głos zobaczmy, co napisał pan Potter.

– Miało być zaliczenie za obecności! – szybko wtrącił Harry, nim ręka dyrektorska dotknęła jego wypracowania i rozejrzał się ostentacyjnie na boki.

Jak zwykle na końcu zdania zamknął usta mocno i pewnie, by podkreślić słuszność jego wypowiedzi oraz to, że w tej kwestii, to on więcej nie ma do powiedzenia.

Dyrektor jakby nie usłyszał. Strząsnął pracę pana Pottera i ustawił przed oczyma. Jął czytać jak z nut, melodyjnie i dydaktycznie:

– ...aperiodyzm krytyczny w rozumieniu pojęciowo-namacalnym jest nieuniknionym oraz jednym z tych bilokacyjnych stanów, gdy zagięcie czasu i przestrzeni dochodzi do swego sedna w punkcie tu i teraz i przy założeniu, że punkt ten był nieprzewidziany w czasie, lecz wyczekiwany, jeśli chodzi o treść. Załamanie wymiaru odrealnienia stawia nas w obliczu niemożliwego, co wywołuje takie objawy jak skrętobóle nadgarstka, wymioty, duszności, samoistne odpadanie nosa, nieuleczalny obłęd oraz inne. Dlatego też apeluje się...

Dumbledore poprawił okulary i spojrzał na twórcę wypracowania. Chłopak siedział jak pilny uczeń. Sztywny, wyprostowany i dumny ze swej pracy. Starzec zdjął okulary-połówki. Odłożył na biurko i zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

– Ja nie uczyłem was takich rzeczy... – bez ruchu obserwował ucznia. – Proszę państwa! To już siódmy rok! Zdaje się, że siedząc na zajęciach Absurdu w Magii zajmował się pan czym innym, a jedynie pojedyncze terminy wpadały panu do uszka, czyż tak?

– Nie. Przecież pan widział! Wszyscy siedzieliśmy i pilnie notowaliśmy! To pańska wina, że nas pan nie nauczył! – na wydechu i z iście ironiczną nutką, tak niedostrzegalną, a przez to jeszcze bardziej przytłaczającą.

Harry modlił się w duchu, by dyrektor nie domyślił, że użyli sprytnego przyrządu Freda i George'a. Odpowiednie ułożenie mini-lusterek magicznych powodowało, że nauczyciel widział ich hologramy, grzecznie siedzące i od czasu do czasu coś zapisujące, kiedy oni w istocie latali po klasie i najczęściej z nudów rzucali się kulkami z papieru.

Albus rozejrzał się po klasie. Pokręcił głową, gdy ujrzał płaczącą dziewczynę. Przeliczył pracę, jak przelicza się pieniądze, nie szczędząc śliny, prawie że liżąc kartki z obrzydzeniem na pokaz. Odłożył.

– Nie mam siły toczyć z wami batalii... – uniósł ręce, mówiąc spokojnie. – Nie wiem, co z waszymi pracami robią inni nauczyciele, naprawdę, ale ja wszystkie spalę. – Westchnął. – Macie wszyscy zaliczenie.

Wstał, podszedł do drzwi, zamknął je na kluczyk, a kluczyk schował gdzieś w fałdach szaty. Powiedział, trzymając jeszcze dłoń na klamce:

– Wy macie zaliczenie, a teraz ja zaliczę was.

Harry'emu odpłynęło trochę krwi z twarzy, jako że znał stąd staruszka najlepiej. Reszta jeszcze nie zrozumiała.

– Na ochotnika! – wstał chłopak prędko. – Jako pierwszy na ochotnika chcę!

– Panie Potter! – starczo zapodał miano chłopaka. – Gdyby tak pan do odpowiedzi się rwał!

– Wyrywam się do odpowiedzi ustnej... Proszę mię nie chwytać za słówka, jedyne za co pozwalam to za języczek i nie może pan tego uczynić swymi grabkami!

Dumbledore aż machnął ręką w powietrzu.

– Jakaż gra słów namiętna!

– Bo ja tak długo lubię... lubię grę wstępną... baaardzo dłuuuugą! – żywo zapodał chłopak.

– Grajmy więc, jeno podejdź bliżej, abym mógł cię lepiej widzieć!

Kiedy Harry przechodził obok Hermiony wręczył Hermionie karteczkę i szepnął:

– Wyślij do Syriusza!

Niektórzy nie mogli już tego słuchać. Zatykali uszy, by nie docierała do nich wymiana zdań czarnowłosego napaleńca i staruszka. Hermiona merdała stopą zniecierpliwiona. Wyczarowała Krzywołapowi skrzydła (trzymała go w torbie przez zajęcia na takie okazje jak ta – w czasie wystawiania ocen wszystko mogło się tu wydarzyć) i wysłała go do Syriusza półgodziny temu!

– ... i gdy te malinki unoszą się w czekoladce, to ja po prostu... – Albus zamknął wtedy oczy i nie zobaczył jak przez okno do pomieszczenia wbija się kot ze skrzydłami.

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zmusił go do tegoż.

– Fruwołak! – pisnął z ekscytacją w swym umyśle. – A więc to nie bajki!

Kot podleciał zgrabnie do jednej z uczennic, chwycił ją łapkami za warkocze, uniósł (ta lekko piszczała) i wyfrunął Fruwołak przez okno.

Potem poszło już jak po maśle. Stado zwierząt wbiło się przez okna do sali lekcyjnej. Słoń po wtoczeniu zrobił zwinnego koziołka, wziął trąbą kilku na raz i prędko się ewakuował. Żyrafa wsunęła swą głowę i pozwoliła, by uczniaki rozchwytywały jej szyję. Był też hipopotam, stado małp, jelenie, orły, pantery, tygrysy, sójki, aligatory, węże boa, orangutany, lamy i wiele innych gatunków.

To było istne RSPCA dla ludzi przez zwierzaki.

Gdy połowa uczniów została uratowana, a dyrektor patrzył na to z przejęciem, do sali wpadł dzielnie lew z Syriuszem na grzbiecie.

– Najpierw kobiety i dzieci, moi mili! Zachowajmy porządek! Sarenki, hipopotamki, orzełki! Odwdzięczcie się ludziom za RSPCA! Dalej, chronić przed zbereźnym staruszkiem!

Akcja trwała jakieś trzy minuty. Kilka zwierząt ucierpiało i leżało na posadzce, dogorywając, stratowane przez swych pobratymców. W sali znalazły się też trzy w pełni żywe zwierzęta: Syriusz, Harry i Albus.

– To dopiero Arka Noego dla ludzi... – rzekł Albus, w pełni uznając swój majestat.

– Nie tylko zwierzęta toną... – rzekł mądrze Syriusz. – Harry nie pozwoliłby, aby jego kumple potonęli w twym szaleństwie.

– Darujecie se gadkę zwycięzcy i wynocha... – machnął znudzony ręką.

– Sęk w tym, że Harry napisał mi w liścisku, iż zastanawia się, czy jednak nie uprawiać miłości z panem, a ja na to chętnie popatrzę.

– Zboczeniec? – Albus dopytał żartobliwie.

– Nie. Od tego ważą się losy Harry'ego, dość ważne. Muszę zobaczyć, czy naprawdę to zrobi.

Harry podrapał się po głowie.

– Ale ja tak dla żartu to napisałem...

– Serio?

– Serio serio...

Syriusz westchnął.

– Wskakuj na lwa i spadamy...

Zostawili dyrektora samego. Samiutkiego.

Bez nosa.


End file.
